


never see the lonely me

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Nostalgia, Schmoop, True Love, jetpoison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Jet and Party remember some things from before they were born.





	never see the lonely me

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the song that Jet plays to be Without You I'm Nothing by Placebo, which is what the title is from, but I deliberately left it for you to decide.
> 
> I don't know why so many of my fics have people crying while kissing, but apparantly I like that because it keeps happening.
> 
> Thank you to an anonymous Tumblr blogger who asked for a fic about Jet playing guitar.

For a moment, Party thought he had finally lost his mind. There wasn't much in the way of music in the zones, and when Doctor D decided to play some it was usually old rock or punk, loud and metallic. Party didn't mind it, but it got tiring after a while. What he could hear now, though, was nothing like that. It was gentle and acoustic, seeimingly reverberating around the room as if being played from on high. After briefly wondering if it was just in his head, Party walked cautiously across the diner, listening carefully. The song felt vaguely familiar, and it got a little louder as he approached the door to his and Jet's bunk room. Party carefully turned the handle before slipping inside.

A candle flickered on the tiny table next to the hammocks- the power must be out again, not that Party had noticed. It shone like moonlight off Jet's tan skin as he sat curled up around a guitar on the bottom hammock, head drooped low over the strings as he flicked his eyes to the fretboard. Party recognised the music now, a pre-war song that the old City revolutionaries used to play over the airwaves in the dead of night. They had a penchant for the haunting kind of love song, full of forbidden feeling and pain. Party had always loved them.

Straining his mind back, Party hesitantly opened his mouth and began to sing. Jet looked up in shock and smiled warmly, continuing to play as Party wobbled through the next verse, stumbing a little but never losing his place. When the chorus came back round, Jet joined in, harmonising quietly while looking up at Party through his eyelashes. Party bit his lip and felt himself blush softly.

Once the dying notes had faded out, Jet looked up properly and beckoned for Party to join him. He lay down and rolled over carefully so that Party could slot in next to him, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Where'd you get the guitar?" Party asked.

"Ghoul traded it off Tommy," Jet replied. "For hair dye, apparantly.

"Better not have been my red!" Party said indignantly, and he and Jet laughed for a moment. It died down, and there were a few seconds of silence.

"I'd forgotten that song even existed," Party whispered softly. "It's been so long since I heard it."

"I did too, for a long time," Jet replied. "It just came back out of nowhere. It sends me right back there- sneaking downstairs at midnight to get my headphones, finding the radio under my bed, plugging in and looking up at the stars..."

"...and thinking that if there was anyone in the desert, they'd be seeing the same thing as you," Party finished, so quietly that Jet barely heard him.

"Yeah."

"I guess we were both looking at the same thing, too."

They looked at each other for a moment, both with tears in their eyes. Then Party slowly leaned in and kissed Jet softly, letting the tears roll silently down his face. He felt Jet gently push his hair behind his ear, then caress his face, cupping his jaw and running his thumb in circles. His lips were trembing against Party's.

"So glad you're mine," Jet muttered, pulling Party in close so that their bodies were touching from head to toe.

Party and Jet fell asleep like that, snug against each other with their cheeks pressed together. When they woke the next morning, it was to the sunlight streaming in through the tiny window and the knowledge that all was well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
